


Dance With Me

by GrimmauldPlace204



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmauldPlace204/pseuds/GrimmauldPlace204
Summary: I wrote this three years ago (it was the first thing I wrote for a fandom) and it sat unread on another website. I decided to post it here because it was a one shot I wrote that I was actually proud of, so I wanted at least one person to read it and enjoy it.Original summary: A few milestones in Dean and Cas' relationship.





	Dance With Me

Working for his uncle as a mechanic in Kansas meant that Dean didn't meet too many interesting people, normally asshats with 'holier than thou' attitudes who were just passing by to get to bigger cities with real attractions, or little old ladies who didn't know better with beat up, run down cars from shady car dealers. He certainly didn't meet dancers with bright blue eyes and sharp hip bones on the regular. As luck would have it, the guy drove a Volvo, and ended up in Bobby's shop in late August, 2013. No, really, a Volvo. The thing was on the edge of death. He'd been lucky it hadn't given out the minute he got on the interstate.

Their first date had been dinner. It was supposed to be a standard, safe option. It would've been, too, if Dean hadn't screwed up the reservations and left the pair waiting with two hours to kill. ("Honestly, Dean, it's fine. Let's just go somewhere else. What about burgers?") The minute Cas had mentioned burgers, Dean was hooked. A man after his own heart, he'd say. They went to The Roadhouse and talked about anything and everything, from family. ("Six brothers, Dean. Six. It's a miracle I survived all those years."), to jobs ("I'm a dancer. I have a studio, just up the road. You should come by sometime.")

One date turned into two, which turned into three, and so on. The fifth date was an impending disaster. Just because Cas could dance, doesn't mean Dean could. After a lot of persuading on Castiel's part, they'd gone down to the docks for this little get together the studio was having. It wasn't really a secret that the only rhythm Dean had was when he was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to whatever cassette he'd popped in at the time. ("It's a simple box step, just follow my lead.") Every time Dean would step on Cas' toes, the blue-eyed man would just smile at him with a ridiculously big grin, insisting that there was no harm done. Maybe that was the day Dean had fallen in love with him.

The one year mark was a big surprise. As someone who hadn't had a relationship that lasted longer than six months in his entire lifetime, being with someone for a full year was unheard of. Along with the one year mark came a lot of teasing from Dean's family, especially Sam. ("Dean's in lo-ove!" "I swear I'll punch you right in the face, Sam.") Their celebratory date had been an attempt at cooking from Cas, which may or may not have resulted in the fire alarm going off, and a movie at home. Home, which is what Dean had taken to calling it lately. He spent nearly all his time there anyways. It wasn't a disaster, it was actually pretty great. With the credits rolling on the movie and empty takeout containers on the coffee table, they kissed lazily on the couch. ("I love you, Cas." "Of course I love you too, you idiot.") And he meant it. God, did he mean it. Everything about Cas had butterflies going crazy in his stomach, every grin had him feeling lightheaded, every touch, every quirk, every argument over something stupid made Dean love him more and more. 

October 6th, 2015, two years after their first date, they got married. It was a small wedding, with just their family. Dean has sweaty palms as he tried to tie his tie in front of the mirror, eventually giving up and letting Sam take over. ("It'll be fine, Dean. He loves you, you love him, and that's what'll make this day great. Don't be nervous, be happy. You're getting married!") He was happy. Happier than he'd ever been in his life. In a few hours he'd marry the love of his life, and wow, how great did that sound? The love of his life. Dean could get used to that. 

After the reception, Dean and Cas had shared their first dance. It had been much like the first, honestly. Dean stepped on Cas' feet and at the end, Cas looked up at him, blue eyes twinkling and a grin on his face, and said: "It's okay, Dean. We have a lifetime to work on it." And God, if that didn't sound like the greatest thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope at least one person liked this.


End file.
